Start of Something New
by johannahpastor
Summary: Lady Kenna comes back to French Court after spending the rest of her childhood in Scotland. (Slight AU in which Bash and Mary never had feelings for each other)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, most of the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Sengupta and Laurie McCarthy. All mistakes are mine.**

The trip was nearing its end, and Lady Kenna could not have been more relieved as she basked in the sunlight seeping through the carriage windows. It had been a terrible ride from her home in Scotland to French Court. She just wanted to get out of her uncomfortable clothes, have a warm bath and lay on her bed.

"Lady Kenna." Her thoughts were interrupted by the Scottish envoy, who insisted she accompany Lady Kenna to French Court. She had been going on endlessly about the changes brought about in the castle, it's a wonder Kenna hadn't died of boredom yet.

"Hm? What? Oh right, sorry. Do go on."

"Yes, as I was saying, the palace has not changed much since you last were here, although the drapes have been-Lady Kenna!"

By this point, Lady Kenna made no effort in listening to pointless chitchat about the castle drapes, for a handsome gentleman had just burst outside the castle doors. Peeking through the curtains from her carriage, Lady Kenna observed the young man walk across the pavement. Donned in all black, she couldn't help but think of how gorgeous he is, how soft his hair looked and how the light bounced off his eyes, which she could see were as deep as the oceans which bordered France...and staring right back at her. In a state of panic, she drew back the curtains and buried her face in her hands and groaned.

_Ugh, now he's going to think I'm some obsessed lunatic_, she thought. _But he doesn't even know who I am, and I him. There is no possible way for us to get acquainted. Anyway, I could always avoid him, yes, that's it-_

She was too busy bickering with herself that she didn't notice the carriage doors had been opened and the footman's hand was outstretched, waiting for her to get down. It was not until the envoy nudged her that Kenna had collected her musings and nodded back.

"It's wonderful to be back in French Court," she sighed happily, "I've forgotten how beautiful the scenery was." Lady Kenna spun around, laughing blissfully.

Indeed, Château de Fontainebleau was an absolute feat. Known as one of the most beautiful castles in France and described by Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte himself as the 'true castle of kings', it certainly lived up to its title. A quadrangle of four miniature gardens and the vast castle enclosing the surrounding area made Kenna beam with happiness. It was not just a castle full of memories, it was her home, and she was glad to be back.

The envoy hummed in approval, looking around the castle foregrounds before settling her eyes and faintly smiling at the sight before them. "Ah, there he is."

**A/N: Pretty short, but this is just a little introductory to the whole story. I've decided not to include the brief romance between Bash and Mary, this story is pure Kennash, but with mentions of Greith and Frary. I'm not following a certain timeline within the show, but I will be taking moments from the show and base some events in the story on that. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian de Poitiers was not one for royal duties and listening to mundane complaints from village peasants so early in the morning. He was skeptical at the fact that his half-brother, Dauphin Francis, future King of France had asked him, of all people, to sit with him and Mary Queen of Scots through these hearings. The next complaint was about a peasant's buck and someone's nanny caught mating in the peasant's property, and he wanted to apprehend the other for trespassing. The peasant was going into true detail about the deed that Sebastian felt nauseated and frankly, traumatized. He shook his head at the grimacing Francis and ran through the castle doors, deeply breathing in the fresh air as he stepped out into the quadrangle.

An incoming carriage rendered him curious, and he walked over as it came to a stop. He saw the curtains of the carriage windows open slightly and inwardly smirked. Obviously, it was another female guest of nobility seeking a place to stay. Perhaps he could offer his company; it had been quite a while since his days of debauchery – and while he didn't miss the headaches after excessive drinking, he certainly missed being with beautiful women.

He tried to make out who was inside the carriage when a pair of deep, brown eyes met his gaze, and suddenly he couldn't look away. It seemed like forever until the curtains were drawn back, obscuring the passengers from his view. He blinked furiously and shook his head weakly. _Who is she?_ He thought.

He patiently waited until the passengers got off the carriage; the first was a familiar face, the Scottish envoy, who never failed to accompany distinguished guests into French Court. The second however, was a face he had not seen before, but he was instantly immersed in her beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she spun around in circles, her dress billowing in the gentle wind, and then she laughed, a delicate yet carefree sound. Her very existence was so profound that he swore to himself he would never be able to forget her, yet he chastised himself for letting a woman affect him so greatly, this was a rare and strange occurrence for him.

Seeing the Scottish envoy, he walked towards her with an emotionless face. "Minister Edina," he bowed, "as always, it is ever so lovely to be graced with your presence."

The Minister chuckled at his sarcastic remark, "You're oddly pleasant today. I hope you haven't been drinking, Sebastian. It is far too early in the morning."

At this, he dropped his façade and smiled widely at the Minister. "I'll have you know I've touched not a single drop of wine since you last saw me."

Edina nodded in approval, "Good, we both know how you get when you're under influence. Next time, make sure to wear a belt, dear."

Sebastian's face reddened with embarrassment, but he recovered quickly. "That display was all for you, milady." He winked playfully and they both laughed.

Suddenly, a rich, silvery voice spoke, "Edina, the footman is asking for you, it seems there was a mishap with the luggage and-oh!" The Lady halted as she took notice of him. Sebastian turned slightly and his eyes widened in surprise. If he thought she was beautiful from afar, she was captivating up close. For a split second he thought he saw her cheeks lightly flush, he smiled warmly at her.

"When can I arrive in French Court without having luggage mishaps? I really need to speak with those servants of yours," the Minister sighed disappointedly at the Lady, "Sebastian, if you'll excuse me. Do keep her company."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows suggestively at the Minister and she snorted, he clearly hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. He turned to the young woman before him.

"Well, it seems I'm to keep you company until she returns," he took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Sebastian de Poitiers, milady. I hope you had a safe journey to French Court." With that, he kissed her hand like a true French gentleman.

The moment his lips touched her soft skin, he felt it; an electric spark which caused her to gasp and him to let go of her hand as quick as he kissed it. She kneaded both her hands together and looked at him with bewildered eyes. "Yes, it wasn't too bad. The weather was lovely but the roads were bumpy, I'm hoping they remedy that soon if they are to expect more guests to arrive."

"Ah, yes," Sebastian nodded, "the celebratory feast. I suppose you'd want me to accompany you, Lady...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

The young woman smiled at him, and his breath caught in his throat. She cupped his cheek with a warm hand and said, "Perhaps I'll tell you at the feast tonight. It was lovely to be acquainted with you, Sebastian." She made her way past him when he caught her arm.

"Oh come on, I told you mine, you could at least show me the same courtesy."

She said nothing, but she winked and smiled cheekily at him. She let go of his grip and sauntered away from him towards the castle doors.

"Hey! Minister Edina entrusted me to accompany you!"

"Don't worry, I know my way around the castle!" She shouted back.

He closed his eyes and chuckled at himself. "Sneaky little minx." Oh, he couldn't wait until tonight's feast.

**A/N: A little longer, hope you enjoyed it! I tried to encompass Bash's cheeky personality and Kenna's as well, just to show how much chemistry they have. It is insane! I'm open to suggestions, so feel free to PM me about it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Kenna wandered through the empty halls of the château with a glassy look in her eyes. She absentmindedly caressed the hand Sebastian kissed. _Sebastian._ Like a snap of the fingers, his name itself brought her out of her reverie and she realized the gravity of the situation. She recalled the spark she felt when his lips touched her skin. It ignited something in her that she hasn't felt in a long time.

_But I don't even know him_, she reminded herself yet again. I_ might know his name but I know nothing about him. Except that he's alarmingly handsome and that I want to run my hands through his hair and oh Kenna, listen to yourself. You're acting like a girl in love. Stop it._

"I can't believe this. He's just another man at French Court, don't let him get to you." She muttered to herself over and over, she was too concerned with getting Sebastian's face out of her mind when she bumped into someone.

"Whoa there!" a feminine voice called out, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay-Kenna?!"

Lady Kenna looked up, she was barely in the castle for five minutes and suddenly people knew her name? Her eyes widened and she gasped out loud when she saw who it was, "Mary! Oh, I mean-my Queen, how have you been? I've missed you so much." She pulled Queen Mary into a tight hug. It had been too long since they've seen each other, and when Kenna pulled away, tears were forming in Mary's eyes.

"Please, Kenna, just Mary. Too many people have addressed me as their Queen, but we were friends even before I was coronated."

Kenna nodded, she felt tears forming in her own eyes as well. "Of course, just Mary," she smiled cheekily and looked around, "where are Greer and Aylee? I hope they haven't forgotten about me." She joked.

"Nonsense," Mary looked disbelieving, "after all those years we spent growing up in Scotland? I hardly think they'd forget. I certainly haven't forgotten when you spilled grape juice on Crown Prince Gavin's garments." She smirked at Kenna's reddening face.

"Oh shut it," Kenna snapped playfully, "how about when you ripped your dress at your Cousin Elizabeth's debutante ball and nearly exposed your backside to the whole of England?"

"I'm sorry, whose backside was nearly exposed to the whole of England?" a more manly voice spoke up. She turned to see the Dauphin of France smiling softly at Mary.

"Queen Mary's, your Highness." Lady Kenna curtsied at the Dauphin. He seemed gentler and kinder than what she'd heard from the gossiping servants back in Scotland. Although they were right about one thing: he certainly was attractive, with his golden curls perfectly in place, he looked every bit like a future king.

"Please, call me Francis. It ages me to hear people of my age calling me with royal titles." He said good-naturedly. She nodded in return. "I hope I didn't intrude on anything, but Mary, the King requests you and I in the court room. It's about tonight's feast." He emphasized the last sentence and gave Mary a pointed look. Mary nodded in understanding.

"Oh yes, of course." Turning to Kenna, she parted, "We must catch up later. I'll see you this afternoon in my chambers. But you must be tired after a long journey, go rest and I'll send the guards for you when this meeting is over." Mary had a hint of regret in her voice, she was expecting to catch up with Kenna now rather than later.

Kenna nodded, for that was all she could do today. Queen Mary and Dauphin Francis walked off, arm in arm, when she remembered what she had been meaning to ask the servants, "Wait!" the couple turned around, "would you be able to direct me to my chambers? It's been a while since I've been in Court, I would always get lost." She finished sheepishly.

"Not a problem, I'll send for the servants to lead you to your chambers. Have a good rest now." Mary smiled and left with Francis.

Kenna sighed; gone were the days where the five of them – Greer, Mary, Aylee, Lola and her – were able to sit around their chambers and not have responsibilities to attend to. She knew after Mary was crowned the Queen of Scotland that everything was going to change, but she never understood the full impact until now. She hoped that despite Mary's role as the Queen, as well as the future Queen Consort of France, they would all remain the best of friends.

**A/N: I know that historically, Mary Stuart was crowned Queen literally after she was born, but I wanted to give her friends who loved her even before she was crowned their head of state. By the way, no Lady-in-Waiting will die in this story! Although, I'm avoiding writing from Aylee's point of view as we weren't exposed to her character much in the series. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always welcomed! xx**

**(I got 1 review! YAY! Thank you so much to user Mandy606 for leaving such a lovely comment! I'm hoping to update as frequently as I can)**


	4. Chapter 4

"That will be all, thank you." She smiled gratefully at the servants who freed her from her breath-restricting corset and helped prepare her bath.

The servants stood up and bowed before exiting her chambers, and Lady Kenna sighed contentedly as she lowered herself into the steamy waters of her bath. Minister Edina had requested candles to be lit around her room, and she was thankful for her thoughtfulness. She breathed in the exquisite lingering scent of lavender, dried rosemary and lemon peel infused within the draped rugs on her walls, leaned her head on the edge of the bath and closed her eyes.

She woke up startled, turning on her side; she was surprised that her whole body was wet. _Where am I?_ She thought, and it dawned on her. She looked at the window and the sun was shining directly through her curtains. _Had I been sleeping for that long? It would have been midday by now._ She stretched her whole body in the bath and stood to fetch her towel.

Leaving a trail of water from the bath to her bedroom, she made a mental note to apologize to the servants for leaving such a mess. Making sure the curtains were shut, she opened her closet and was delighted that the servants had already unpacked her belongings. She dove through her garments, trying to pick out the perfect ensemble for tonight's feast. Her eyes settled on a lovely ivory dress, and immediately she knew it would draw a certain gentleman's attention. Willing herself not to get carried away, she put the dress aside and picked out a simple sheer dress for her visit to Mary's chambers.

She put on her undergarments and stood before her vanity, slowly applying moisturizing cream all over her body. She made sure all the crevices and bumps in her body were nurtured and attended to, that long trip had caused her body great pain, something she wasn't overly fond of, growing up in a rough household.

She could remember like it was yesterday...

_She had just told her father and brothers the great news. "Father, Andrew, Broden! I have wonderful news!" She beamed with excitement - it had been years since Mary had corresponded with her, after her coronation and whatnot. _

_"__What is it, Ken?" Her youngest brother, Broden, asked. He had just turned fifteen and was being prepared by his father to wed Duchess Sofia of Estonia, once she is of age. He had hoped that Kenna was sent a marriage proposal from an esteemed Duke, or a Crown Prince, to appease their father. As the eldest in the family, and the only female child, her father expected a lot from her. _

_"__Queen Mary of Scotland has sent for me to live in French Court! She wants me to become one of her ladies-in-waiting!" Broden was surprised, and a little fearful for his sister's inevitable fate. This was not the news their father wants to hear. _

_"__That's great, Ken! We're so happy for you!" Andrew cheered, nudging Broden in the side to cheer for her as well. Both brothers subtly glanced at their father, who had not said one word since Kenna's news. It was not going to go well. _

_Their father stood up from his seat and walked over to Kenna, rage evident in his eyes. He gave her a look of pure disgust and slapped her across the face. "You useless wench," Kenna held her face in shock, she had not prepared herself for this reaction, "whatever happened to the marriage proposal the Duke of Anjou had sent you?" _

_Kenna stood her ground, "I politely turned him down, and it wasn't a marriage proposal, father, it was a forced proposal, you bribed him with our wealth and land, he would never come to love me." _

_Her father would have none of this. He could contain his anger no longer; he raised his fist and hit his daughter wherever he could reach. It was not until her brothers intervened, "Father, stop!" that he stopped and looked at the full extent of his actions. Cries of, "Father, what in God's name are you doing?!" echoed throughout the estate._

_Their father took a deep breath and turned away from the byproduct of his suppressed anger. He couldn't bear to look at his crying daughter, who he now deemed a disappointment to the family. "Pack all of your belongings," he started shakily, "I don't want to see you in my estate ever again. Go to French Court for all I care, perhaps you could find your true purpose there."_

The memory was so vivid that Kenna thought it was happening again, tasting her salty tears, she realized she was crying and quickly wiped her eyes with her towel, sniffing slightly. She scolded herself for thinking about her father, but her heart wouldn't let it go, for he was still family, even if he practically disowned her. For the third time today, she was caught up in her own musings that she didn't hear her chamber doors open, a struggling Sebastian walked in, tugging a bouncing golden retriever canine behind him.

"I've got a ball of golden fur for a Lady Kenna," Sebastian managed to breath out. "He's very-" He cut himself off and looked at the sight before him.

He had only managed to glimpse at her almost naked body when he slapped his hand over his eyes and turned a very deep red. "Whoa!"

Kenna jumped and covered her exposed body with her towel. "Sebastian! What in the world are you doing here? Why didn't you knock on my doors?"

"Wh-What? Your... guard let me in, he said you were expecting Queen Mary's invitation to her chambers, and I happen to deliver your...thing." Sebastian stuttered behind his covered face. Somehow, Kenna found it adorable, almost forgetting the awkwardness which just ensued.

Kenna cleared her throat and rushed to don her garments on; in her haste, the hook of her dress got caught in her hair and she couldn't very well ask a stranger to fix it for her. Knowing she had no other choice, she walked over to him and gestured to her back. "You can take your hand off your eyes now, I'm dressed. But, um..."

"What is it?" He looked at her with those bright blue eyes, and she felt herself falling into their depths.

"Um...oh, right. Um, can you please hook my dress up? It got caught in my hair."

Sebastian visibly gulped and motioned for her to turn around. This was not a situation they both wanted to be in, Kenna deduced, but she was glad it was he and not some chauvinistic guard that happened upon her. She felt his hands take over hers and she closed her eyes, wishing that it would be over soon. She couldn't stand being in such close proximity to him, with his woodsy scent emanating from his form.

He had other thoughts, however, for he was securing her dress up ever so slowly that goose bumps erupted from all over her body. She could almost feel his breath on her back, and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss him. She berated herself, _where did those thoughts come from?!_

"There, done." He whispered.

She stepped a great distance away from him, "Well, thank you, Sebastian. I am truly sorry for my indecency, I should have checked to make sure my doors were locked."

His eyes showed mirth, yet his voice was monotonous, "It was my fault, Lady Kenna. I should have knocked louder."

Kenna shook her head; it was not the time to be chivalrous, but she insisted, "No, please. Let me make it up to you..."

He considered her proposition for a mere second before he replied, "Why not accompany me to the feast tonight, I mean, since you so duly offered..."

Kenna smiled, "Sure, I shall see you at the courtyard tonight. Goodbye, Sebastian." She directed him to the door.

"Bash."

"I beg your pardon?" she was confused at his reply.

"Sebastian sounds too formal for a simple man like me, call me Bash...Lady Kenna." He smiled at her once more before he closed the doors to her chamber.

"Woof!" She had forgotten about her pet, Freja, a gift from Minister Edina, and a part of her childhood in Scotland that she never wanted to be unable to remember.

"How are you, girl? Did you miss me?" Freja licked her face and Kenna laughed, hugging her pet. Today wasn't what she expected her arrival would turn out, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: That was a pretty long chapter, but I'm glad at how it turned out. I included some excerpts about Kenna's life in Scotland, I thought it would help explain her character, we'll see how that goes. On the other hand, I'm surprised; I quite like the sexual tension between couples, and I hope I got the feelings across. Next chapter should be up within the next couple of days, do tell me what you think about it! Hope you enjoyed reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to user Evangeline for leaving your reviews! I had completely forgotten about Lola, I'm thankful you had pointed it out to me so early on in the story, I had a feeling I left someone out! You were also right about the zipper incident, so I replaced it with hook-and-eye closures; I hope that fixed it up :) T****his chapter's packed with dialogue! I have to admit, dialogue isn't one of my strongest points when writing stories, but h****ope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**(Four reviews, this is amazing! I'd never thought I'd get even one review, thank you so much! And much love to those who favourited my story as well!) **

Mary wandered up to Kenna's chambers clutching her neck subconsciously. Francis had assured her that the King wanted to discuss with them the events for tonight's feast, but Francis had other ideas and wound up bringing Mary to their chambers instead.

She focused on the route to her friend's chambers when she saw a familiar figure. "Sebastian! Have you seen-Sebastian? Are you okay?"

Sebastian seemed to be in another world as he walked past her. It took him more than a few minutes to gather his thoughts and said, "Your Grace, yes, yes, I'm alright. I've just come from the upstairs chambers."

"Oh?" she wasn't surprised, Sebastian was notorious for...keeping single female guests company. "Whose company were you keeping this time?"

It appeared he understood what she was trying to imply, recoiling back, he indignantly replied, "I've promised my brother that my days of debauchery were over, I could only hope you, of all people, would come to terms with that."

Mary sighed, "I apologize, Sebastian." Sensing there was no way to continue with the awkwardness she asked, "Do you happen to know where Lady Kenna's chambers are? She wasn't joking when she said she gets lost around here."

At this, Mary saw his face turn a pale shade of red. She inwardly smirked. "I'm guessing that you've seen her recently?"

He looked at her and lowered his head, determined not to make eye contact with her. "Yes I have, actually. Her chambers are just down the hall to the very right. Good day, Your Grace."

Mary rolled her eyes at his retreating figure, she never got along with Sebastian and she feels she may never be accustomed to him.

* * *

"Look who's here!" Mary and Kenna made their way into Mary's sitting room. Greer, Lola and Aylee leapt from their chairs and gathered into a group hug, they were all together again.

"How I've missed all of you so!" Mary could see tears forming in Kenna's eyes for the second time since she arrived this morning. "You all look gorgeous, if I'd known that earlier, I would have presented myself a little better."

"Don't be silly, Kenna," Greer spoke, "you look more beautiful than ever. Besides, Mary's meeting ended early and we didn't want to wait until later to catch up with you."

"Fair enough," Kenna smiled, "so what have I missed so far? Ten years away from you girls, I'm bound to have missed a lot of gossip."

"I, for one," Mary started, "bumped into Sebastian earlier. He said he was just in your chambers? What was that all about?" Mary watched as Kenna's eyes darkened after Sebastian's name was mentioned, and she bit back a smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all. He just brought Freja to me, that's it." Mary could instantly tell her friend was lying, but she said nothing and nodded.

Greer sensed the tension and turned to Mary, "How was the meeting by the way? I hope the King hadn't pestered you with ridiculous suggestions again."

Kenna looked like a lost puppy, "Ridiculous suggestions? Again? What am I missing?"

The four girls laughed, confusing Kenna even more. "Oh, it's quite horrifying actually," Mary puffed out within laughs, "King Henry has been trying to, how shall I say this politely? He's been giving Francis and I suggestions in hopes of producing an heir to the House of Valois."

Kenna was shocked, "But you and Francis aren't of age to be married yet, even more so to engage in those...activities, the King must be out of his mind!"

Mary sighed, "Yes, he's been rushing our marriage lately. I have the feeling he wants me to bear Francis' child the moment we consummate our marriage. Although, with the crisis in England at hand, I'm also suspecting he wants me to stake my claim as England's Queen just so he can rule it under French command. I only give more sympathy for Queen Mary of England - she's terribly ill, and King Henry's growing madness is not something she needs right now."

The girls nodded, then Lola voiced, "So, Kenna, tell us all about your travels! Did you see any handsome men journeying from Scotland to French Court? I'm sure you've stopped at a number of villages on the way, two weeks is quite a long time to travel."

Kenna smiled sheepishly, "Oh sure, there were a lot of eligible and handsome men, but none of them struck out to me, to be honest."

Aylee was dumbstruck, "Surely someone must have caught your eye. But no matter, tonight's celebratory feast should showcase the country's finest eligible men, right ladies?" She winked at Kenna, Greer and Lola and they all burst into fits of giggles.

Mary shook her head fondly at her friends, she was glad they were all together again. "All right, ladies, let's get ready for the feast, I've no slightest idea what to wear!"

"That's why we're here, Your Grace!" Kenna beamed, and they all bowed and set to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally, here's the feast everyone in the story has been talking about! To user Evangeline, thank you! I appreciate it a lot, and with a five month hiatus, there's really no rush when it comes to developing Kennash love :) Any suggestions and prompts are welcome! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it xx**

**(When describing Kenna's ivory dress, I pictured it to look like this: wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Taylor+Momsen+Marchesa+Front+Row+Fall+2012+ but in an ivory colour and with a flowy skirt instead of a streamlined bottom) **

"Oh, Mary, you look absolutely gorgeous! Aylee, you did a magnificent job." Kenna gushed as Aylee finished styling Mary's long hair into intricate braids. Aylee smiled humbly at Kenna's comment and topped it off by putting a simple gold crown on top of Mary's head.

"Thank you, Kenna. You look radiant, yourself." Mary gestured at Kenna's figure. Kenna looked at herself from Mary's vanity mirror. She certainly looked beautiful in her ivory dress; she turned around and admired the lace detailing on her long sleeves and upper back. Feeling the crochet detailing wrapped around her neck, she sighed happily as she lightly swayed, the soft fabric of her skirt flowing as she moved.

"I feel like a princess!" Greer laughed as she followed Kenna and twirled around Mary's sitting room.

"Well, since you are my ladies-in-waiting, technically, you're all princesses," Mary said cheekily, "now you just have to find your princes."

Lola dramatically sighed, "Oh, Mary. It's hard to find a good man these days, you're lucky you were engaged to Francis when you were so little. He's grown to be such a great man!"

"Luckily only France's finest men are attending the Elizabeth and Philip's celebratory feast tonight," Mary smiled, "I'm so happy they're wed, I can only hope my wedding will be as grand as theirs was."

"Don't fret, Mary, rest assured we'll see to it that your wedding will be everything you've ever hoped for and more." Greer winked at Mary.

Their conversation was interrupted by sharp knocks on Mary's doors. Two guards entered, bowed before their future Queen and informed them, "Your Grace, the Dauphin has requested you and your ladies' presence in the courtyard, guests are starting to arrive and the celebrations are about to begin."

* * *

A servant made his way to the ladies and bowed, "Your Grace, her ladies, looking beautiful as usual," he pointedly looked at Greer, "how are you all doing tonight? May I be of service to you?"

Mary gave the servant a warm smile, "We're all doing fine, thank you, Leith. And we don't need anything at the moment, but do have a pleasant time tonight."

The servant bowed once more and started to leave when Greer called out, "Actually, I had some complications with this thing, I was wondering if you could help me with it?"

He smiled widely, "Of course, Lady Greer."

Kenna watched with curious eyes as the pair walked off. She turned to her remaining friends, "Is there something between those two?"

Aylee laughed, "The whole of French Court practically knows! They try and act nonchalant about their feelings, but honestly, we're just waiting for them to come out and confess their feelings for one another."

"But he's a servant. Surely Greer's family will disapprove of their relationship, for he can give them neither wealth nor land." Kenna grew more and more confused with each passing moment, she was proud of her friend for risking her noble reputation for a servant, but she didn't want Greer to be punished for trusting her heart, just as she did back in Scotland.

"When there's a will, there's always a way." Mary said mysteriously. "Excuse me, ladies, I must speak with Francis. Go and meet some nice gentlemen!"

The moment Mary left the ladies' sides, a young gentleman immediately approached them and said, "Ladies, what a fine evening it is. My name is Lord Julien," he nodded at the ladies and kept his eyes on Lola as he continued, "Will you allow me to accompany you for tonight, Lady..."

Kenna watched as Lola turned red under the young man's intent gaze, "Lola, my name's Lola."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman," Lord Julien stretched his arm out, "shall we, Lady Lola?"

Lola smiled at him, "We shall." She turned back at the ladies and mouthed, _OH MY GOSH!_

Aylee and Kenna laughed softly, clearly their friends were trying to find potential husbands tonight, or potential husbands seem to find them, so it seems.

A rough hand landed on Kenna's shoulder and she flinched upon contact, she was about to call for help when a familiar voice spoke, "Lady Kenna, lovely to see you here."

She turned to stare at his deep-blue eyes with her soft, brown ones, "Sebastian!" she frowned at his sudden appearance, "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Don't frown, Lady Kenna. The moon may be up, but when you smile your radiant smile, it's like the sun never set into the horizon." He motioned for her to smile, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

Aylee coughed deliberately and turned to leave, "Oh, I'm famished. I guess I'll just leave you two alone while I get something to eat."

Kenna walked to catch up with her, "Do you want me to come with you? I need a drink, myself."

Aylee stared at her disbelievingly, "No, please, that's just rude to Sebastian. I'll be fine on my own, I promise." She nudged her head softly in Sebastian's direction, "Go, Kenna."

Kenna finally understood what her friend was trying to say and nodded. She took a deep breath, "Alright, here I go."

**A/N #2: Oh damn, mentions of Greith and Lolien! At this point in time, I don't know where I'll take their relationships, but I can assure you, nothing too major will happen to them. Aylee's sort of on her own, because sometimes, the best person a lady can have a good relationship with, is herself **


	7. Chapter 7

Kenna turned and walked purposefully back to Sebastian when she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes slightly widened and darkened as she drank in the sight of Sebastian de Poitiers. Sure, she thought he was attractive, but she never got to inspect him fully – she particularly liked how his doublet fit snug around his chest, and how his undershirt emphasized the muscles on his arms.

He must have felt she was staring for so long as he asked, "Lady Kenna, is everything alright?"

She took one last fleeting look at his body, "Oh, everything's fine. Everything is just... fine."

Bash nodded, but really, he needed an excuse to look up and down at Kenna's figure. The bodice of her ivory dress fit her so perfectly that he was going mad every time she moved. It didn't help that the lace detailing on her garment showed peeks of her sun-bronzed skin, _God, does she know what she's doing to me?_ He inwardly groaned.

He cleared his throat loudly and said, "Well, then, what are we doing, just standing around here? Come on!" He grabbed her hand and began to run off to God knows where.

"Hold on, where are we going?" She tried to pull her arm back from his grip.

He stopped for a moment and smiled mysteriously, "I know of a place, away from all this ruckus, come on, hurry!"

Kenna just laughed and let him lead the way.

**A/N: Really short chapter, but hope you enjoyed it xx Next one will be up really soon, I promise it'll be longer! As always, reviews/suggestions/prompts are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian hastily ran through the castle's doors, up endless flights of stairs and pulled Kenna outside onto the balcony. Before they even had time to catch their breaths, a stunning fireworks display lit up the night sky, and he heard the lady next to him gasp with amazement.

Kenna leaned forward on the balcony and saw the hundreds of guests pointing up at the sky, a shower of blue, red and white sparks floated in the air. She turned back to smile at Sebastian and she believed it could not have been a more beautiful night for the both of them.

Once the display had ended and the guests returned to their previous engagements, Sebastian and Kenna retired to the lounges on the balcony and stayed quiet, neither wanting to break the silence between them.

It seemed like forever until Kenna spoke, "So how-"

But at the same time, Bash began, "Do you-"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter, Bash looked at her for a moment to gather up his thoughts and tried again, "Are you starting to miss your family back in Scotland?"

She closed her eyes at the mention of her family in Scotland and sighed. She hoped this conversation wasn't going to be brought up until a later stage, "At first, not really. I was glad to get out of my house, for the first time in my life, I felt free, you know? But seeing my pet, Freja, again really reminded me of Scotland and what I left behind."

Bash tilted his head, "I'm sure your father, your mother and your siblings miss you terribly."

The statement about her father missing her did it. Her voice broke into a loud sob and she felt tears fall from her eyes. She turned away from Sebastian and reprimanded herself for letting him see her broken like this.

Bash's eyes widened at the sight of a seemingly carefree Kenna reduced to tears. He gently cupped her cheeks and looked into her teary eyes, "Kenna, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you about your family."

She shook her head and put her hands on top of his, "There's no way you could have possibly known about them. I just don't like hearing or talking about my father for the time being."

He moved his hands and slowly caressed her back, "Was he a terrible father?"

A whole childhood of suppressed memories came rushing from the depths of her mind; and one in particular struck her the most:

_She was ten years old, lounging in the kitchens and talking with the servants when she heard, "You!" her father pointed his finger at her as he burst through the kitchen halls, "This is all your fault. You useless, no-good, pathetic excuse for a daughter!" It was then he hit her repeatedly, not caring where and not caring who saw. Kenna, amidst feeling lightheaded and tasting blood, heard gasps erupting from the servants, who could do nothing but stand there and watch as their lord abused his only daughter. _

_"__Father! Please! I didn't do it! I haven't done anything wrong!" She cowered in fear, she knew that once her father set his mind on something, he would never turn back._

_"__No!" her father was determined to pin every mishap on Kenna's hands, "you killed your mother! My wife! You sent her off to fetch your brothers from the play grounds so she could be run over by a carriage!" He hit her harder this time._

_"__I beg of you, please, stop! It is not my fault, I didn't know, please!" Kenna could no longer had the strength to move; she let out a soft, "Please," one last time before she collapsed on the ground, barely breathing. Little did she know it would be the beginning of a string of beatings her beloved father would put upon her for the next few years._

"Yes," her voice came out as a strained whisper, "he was." She could feel tears forming yet again and she bit her lip in order to stop them from falling.

Bash swore under his breath, he stood up abruptly and said, "I'll be right back."

She tried to pull him back to her, "Where are you going? Don't leave me here alone, please."

He desperately wanted to stay, to make her feel better, to assure her, to make her feel safe, but instead he replied, "You're clearly upset about your father, I'm just going to get you a drink to ease your pain. I'll be back before you know it, I promise." He squeezed her hand once before he practically sprinted down the stairs.

She might have been waiting for five hours when Bash returned, he held up a dusty bottle and popped the cork before handing it to her.

She took a tentative sip from the tip of the bottle, not caring if Bash thought of it as unladylike behaviour. When the liquid touched her throat, she coughed and shoved the bottle back to him, "That tastes horrendous. What is that thing?"

He smiled apologetically, "The finest wine in all of France from the dusty old cellar. There's hundreds in there, I'm sure the King won't miss one bottle. The taste gets better the more you drink it."

Kenna shrugged and downed a few more gulps, she started to feel a little nauseated but kept drinking the bittersweet wine, "So what about you? Do you have any traumatizing childhood stories?"

He rolled his eyes at her brazenness, "You mean being a King's bastard isn't enough? Come to think of it, I don't really. I'm fortunate to have a good relationship with my father, being the eldest, he favoured me, but with Francis being his legitimate heir, he invested more time in him."

She drank until she couldn't handle the taste of the wine any longer, "King's bastard or not, at least he cares for you."

His shoulders dropped in frustration, "I'll never amount to anything, Kenna. I'll always be known as the King's illegitimate son, nothing else."

Kenna's eyes softened and she could see through Sebastian's playful façade. He had deep insecurities of never being recognized for who he was, for what he can do. "Hey, look at me. You're more than King Henry's bastard to me, Bash. God, I just met you today and I already know you're worth more than what you think! You must believe me."

He sat up straight at her words of reassurance and smiled, "You really are something, Lady Kenna." His heart swelled up with a feeling of admiration and something else he couldn't explain for the young woman in front of him as he said it.

It all happened so fast, Bash couldn't process it. The pull was so great between them that neither Kenna nor Bash knew who leaned in first, but all that mattered was Kenna's lips on his neck. Bash hissed upon contact and immediately brought his hands to her hips, enjoying as she kissed up and down his neck. He groaned as she softly bit his collarbone, and the sensation he felt after she licked it was totally new to him. Plenty of women had kissed him before, but none certainly felt like this.

A small voice in the back of his mind started brought him back to reality, _Sebastian! You just met her today! You promised your brother you wouldn't do this anymore, Sebastian! _

He was about to act on it when Kenna sucked on his neck and her hands tugged the hair on the nape of his neck. Every last bit of his resolve crumbled and he groaned louder this time. He arched his neck to give her more access and he swore he could feel Kenna's lips form into a smirk.

But again, that voice kept calling out, _If you want a real chance with her, get to know her, you know she's different from all the others. Don't waste this opportunity, Sebastian._

His conscience was right. He started to remove Kenna's hands from his hair when she began to whine. He sighed and said, "Kenna, you'll regret this. You don't know what you're doing."

"No, I won't. And why are you stopping now? From what I heard, it seemed like you were enjoying it."

He could still feel the ghost of her lips on his neck and chuckled, "Of course I did, but you're drunk and you're upset about your father, I don't want to take advantage of your current state. You should get some rest."

Kenna dropped her head on his shoulder and sighed, "You're right, perhaps I should rest. In my defense, you provided me with the alcohol, I couldn't let it go to waste."

He smiled, "I guess you can hold me accountable for that. Kenna-Kenna?" He fell silent when he realized she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Kenna was in deep sleep when she felt herself being carried off by strong arms. She repositioned herself into a comfortable position and breathed in a woodsy scent. She was sure she had smelled it before, but she couldn't remember where and who. The last thing she felt was being enveloped by her soft blankets and a lingering kiss on her forehead.

**A/N: Finally a Kennash kiss! I have never written kissing scenes before, so I hope I did alright. Hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Kenna awoke with a tremendous amount of pressure pounding in her head, but with a heart beating like crazy. She tossed and turned on her bed, digging into the covers further as the cold swept into her chambers. The last thing she remembered from last night was talking with Bash about her family in Scotland, and being carried into her chambers by strong arms. _Oh, God, I hope I didn't embarrass myself in front of Sebastian_, she inwardly groaned.

She racked her brain for any memories from last night's feast, but to no avail. Instead, the pressure in her head doubled, and she nearly cried in pain. Mustering up all, if any, energy she had, she got up from her bed, donned a robe and went to fetch the servants for any medicines to remedy the pain.

She walked down the endless halls of French Court, muttering "Where are the servants?" over and over until she stumbled upon a pleasant-smelling room in the castle's depths, and she immediately felt at ease. The door was slightly ajar, releasing a whiff of the delightful smells from inside, and she could see two shadows in the room. They were talking ever so softly that all Kenna could barely hear a thing. Her head started thumping from the pressure again, and she pushed the door open to breathe in the relieving scents fully.

A deep voice chuckled, "Good day, Lady Kenna. I was expecting to see you here, although I was not expecting to see you up so early in the morning."

She took notice of a bearded man with curly brown hair and she put her guard up, something about this man made her wary and cautious.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I was just talking with Sebastian right there," he moved to his side to reveal a sheepish Sebastian, waving shyly at her, "and he said you might need something to relieve your headaches. How much did you drink last night?"

Her eyes widened when she saw Bash and she shyly smiled back, "I don't know, about half a bottle?"

Bash laughed, "More like the whole bottle. She downed that thing like a true alcoholic."

Kenna pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. Her head throbbed again, and she groaned in pain.

The bearded man quickly grabbed a vial of murky fluid and motioned for Kenna to sit on the lounge in front of him. "Here," he handed her the potion, "drink this, it will help ease the pain, and give or take a few minutes for it to yield effect. But you must have something to eat after." He nodded to her and up at Sebastian and left.

Bash slowly made his way to her with a look she can't place, "How are you feeling?"

She grimaced as the potion started taking its effect, "Perfectly fine, except of course the fact that I feel like my head's being run over by a carriage."

He threw his head back and barked with laughter, and Kenna saw a purple bruise on the skin just above his collarbone. She gasped with shock and pointed to it, "I...I," she was lost for words; she was hoping that wasn't her doing, "Did I do that?"

Bash was puzzled at her question and looked down to where she was pointing to, and when he looked up at her, his pupils dilated as he said, "Do you remember what happened?" with a husky voice.

She gulped as images last night flooded her mind – from the fireworks, to Bash comforting her as she cried, to her showering his neck with kisses. The last image caused her to bury her head in her hands and groan in embarrassment. "Oh no, I am incredibly sorry for that, Bash. I don't know what to say now; you probably think I'm a whore...a-a fille de joie."

His eyes immediately softened, "No, Kenna of course not! Don't think of yourself that way."

Kenna shook her head, "How can I not? I practically forced myself on you, and now I've left my mark!"

Bash chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you did. But really, it tells all the other women in Court that I'm no longer available."

Kenna indignantly replied, "Sebastian! This really is not the time for jokes!"

He raised both hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. Calm down, woman. Just keep drinking your potion."

**A/N: Thanks to user Hayley for the review! And yes, I know what you mean, brown hair and blue eyes are a dangerously good combination! Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, next one should be up within a couple of days. As always, prompts/suggestions and reviews are appreciated xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Greer had just come back from the kitchens when she heard laughter coming down from the hallway. She slicked her hair back in place and smoothed her dress before turning the corner towards the noise. She recoiled in surprise and hid behind a pillar when she saw Kenna and Sebastian walking arm in arm, talking as if they were old friends. She smiled at an unsuspecting Kenna as she was glad her friend found someone of her own; and she was grateful that it was Sebastian de Poitiers, of all people, who could make her happy.

"Bash! Where are we going?" she heard Kenna ask with curiosity and excitement, it was incredibly difficult for Kenna to get excited about doing anything this early in the morning, what had changed?

"To the stables, I usually ride around the castle in the early mornings, the sunrise is absolutely breathtaking."

Greer's eyes widened. Sebastian was well-known around Court for being the fastest and the best rider, but never had he taken out ladies and female nobilities with him to ride his prized horses. True, the ladies would never be caught within ten feet from the creatures, but if Sebastian de Poitiers was with them, they would go in a heartbeat.

"I haven't had anything to eat yet, and the bearded man instructed me to eat after drinking that awful-tasting potion." Kenna contended.

Greer heard a twinge of disappointment in Sebastian's voice, "Fine, we'll go to the kitchens. I may not heed everything Nostradamus says but he's right."

"Well, I'm not saying we can't pack some food with us and have a picnic after we see this breathtaking sunrise you're so hung up about." Kenna offered. Greer was silently cheering in her head for the two, she could see that the pair were attracted to one another, but were unsure on how to tell the other.

Sebastian nodded in approval, "I know of a place just outside the castle grounds where we could rest and eat. Shall we?"

Kenna nodded back and off they went.

It was a miracle Greer didn't scream with happiness after she witnessed Sebastian essentially asking Kenna on a date. She didn't bother knocking on Lola's doors and burst in her chambers exclaiming, "Our little Kenna is growing up!"

To Greer's surprise, Aylee was sat on Lola's lounge and rubbing her eyes, "She's younger than you by mere months, and she's not that little."

Greer scoffed and said, "I didn't mean it like that, obviously. I overheard her and Sebastian in the halls; they're riding off to see the sunrise and having a picnic just outside the castle grounds."

Lola was fully awake by then, "Sebastian? As in, Sebastian de Poitiers? Oh, he is striking! Kenna has made a great choice. I didn't know she was attracted to him, and he her."

Aylee smirked at Lola, "Well, if you hadn't run off with Lord Gorgeous, maybe you'd have known that."

"Lord Julien," Lola emphasized, her cheeks blushing, "and I didn't run off with him, we just talked."

"I'm sure you did." Greer winked at her.

Lola wasn't about to let this go, "And what about you? Why are you so up early, all dolled up?"

Greer froze and looked between Aylee and Lola. _They can't possibly know_, she thought. "I couldn't sleep, so I just walked around the castle."

"Uh huh," Lola nodded as if she believed her friend, "you do know if there's someone you're involved with, we'll support you no matter who they are, right?"

Greer nodded, "Yes, of course. But I assure you, there's no one as of this moment."

"Right." Lola said with a doubtful tone.

"So, Lola," Aylee tried to shift the conversation elsewhere, "how did it go with Lord what's-his-name last night? What did you talk about?"

"It's Lord Julien," she repeated, "and-"

* * *

Sebastian pulled their horses to a stop after nearing their picnic pot. He looked around and smiled to himself; this was his haven, a secluded place away from the daily politics of French Court where he could be himself, where no one would judge him for his upbringing.

He turned to Kenna smiling, "We'll need to walk there now, come on."

He helped Kenna get off her horse and arm in arm, he led her to his favourite spot – near the mouth of the river, a selection of exquisite flora and fauna welcoming them as they took in their surroundings.

"Oh Bash, it's beautiful!" Kenna exclaimed as she set the picnic basket on the ground set up the blanket for them to rest on.

"I know, I always ride here every morning. It's a world away from French Court, I love it here."

She looked up at him, "Do you always bring women up here to impress them?"

He stared right back into her warm, brown eyes, "Truth be told, you're the first person I've ever brought here." He looked away, a faint blush in his cheeks.

Kenna's heart swelled up with jubilation for the young man in front of her. "Well, I'm certainly impressed, and grateful that you shared your treasured location with me."

They smiled at each other for some time until the sun's rays shone on Kenna's features. Bash couldn't tear his eyes away from her illuminated form and the only thing that stopped him from doing so was his stomach grumbling.

Kenna laughed, "I suppose you're hungry?"

"A little." Bash confessed shyly, "What have the servants packed for us today?"

"Let's see," Kenna dug through the basket, "there's bread and meat, a variety of cheeses, pomegranates and a few apples."

"I'll have some bread and meat, please."

They ate in silence as they bathed in the warm rays of the sun and relished each other's company. It was at least a couple of hours until Kenna spoke up, "We should probably start heading back. My Queen must be wondering where I am, and you have other duties you need to attend to."

"I'm perfectly fine right here," Bash said, _with you_, he added in his mind.

She smiled, "So am I, but alas, the real world awaits us."

* * *

By the time the pair had returned to Court, the servants were already up and about tending to their daily duties. Kenna lowered her head in embarrassment as a few female servants gave her and Sebastian cheeky smiles, as if they knew something Kenna and Bash didn't.

Sebastian dropped her off at her chamber doors, "It was lovely to spend this morning with you, Lady Kenna." He finished with an exaggerated mock bow.

"Indeed," Kenna curtsied back, "you were ever the gentleman, Sebastian. I've never ridden a horse before, but after today, I don't know why I never did, it's such an exhilarating experience!"

"Well, if you ever want to ride again, just let me know."

She reached up hug him, "Thank you." She buried her face in Sebastian's neck and breathed in his scent and sighed. He, in turn, tightened his hold on her, as if letting her go would destroy his very existence. Being in each other's arms gave them a sense of security, and the two were so wrapped up in each other that they were completely oblivious to their audience.

"Bash," the Dauphin cleared his throat, causing the two to jump apart, "there you are. Are you up for sparring today?"

Bash looked at his brother with conviction and back at Kenna, "Sure, brother."

"Good morning, Lady Kenna." Francis smiled cheerfully at Kenna, she smiled back but said nothing.

"Until the next time, Lady Kenna." Bash bowed once more and left a chaste kiss on Kenna's cheek. The display shocked Francis, and he gave his brother a knowing smile as they walked off.

**A/N: Much love to user Hayley and andalusa for their reviews! And I can't thank you guys enough for the follows and favourites, seriously, you're all amazing! I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will have some bromance between Francis and Bash xx **


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa, Bash, take it easy." It had only been their fourth round and Francis was profusely sweating and already breathing heavily.

Bash smirked as he backed Francis into a pillar at the corner of the throne room again. "Tired, already, brother?"

Francis' eyes showed a glint of amusement as he regained his strength. "What's got you so fired up today?"

Bash ignored his younger brother as he dodged Francis' advance, "Nice one, Francis."

Francis persisted, he wasn't about to let his brother get away so easily. "Does it have anything to do with a certain lady-in-waiting? Perhaps going by the name Kenna?"

"Did you have to intrude on us, Francis? Really?" Bash shot his brother a look before lunging at him.

"Aha!" Francis evaded Bash and attempted to strike back, "So it is about Kenna!"

After an evident stalemate, Bash dropped his mock sword on the ground and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Fine, it is about Kenna. Can we please drop it and move on?"

Francis beamed; he never thought he'd see his older brother like this, over a woman, of all possibilities.

"She seems good for you, Bash. I can give you that." After Bash's previous reputation of pursuing women lecherously in their younger years, Francis hoped he'd find the right woman to settle with.

"I know she is. There's just...something about her, Francis. I can't explain it, but, yeah..." Bash was lost for words, and Francis laughed.

"Is my big brother in love?" He made kissing faces and smacked his lips together for effect.

Bash shoved his shoulder lightly, "No I'm not, I hardly know her. And why are we discussing this? We sound like gossiping servants."

"I don't know, maybe because you couldn't take your eyes or your hands off her since she arrived in Court." Francis suggested with a wink.

"You have to admit, she is beautiful," Bash started.

"So why not just bed her like you do with most of the female guests of nobility?" Francis tested the waters. He wanted to see if his brother would stray back into his days of debauchery.

"No!" Bash looked appalled at the very mention of the idea, "She's not like that. She's different."

Francis genuinely smiled at his brother. _This could be the start of something new for him_, he thought. He clapped his brother's back and said, "Let's go for a ride, just the two of us."

Bash winked at him, "You sure your fiancé won't mind?"

Francis barked with laughter, "She's going to spend most of today with her ladies-in-waiting, I'm sure she'll want some time with them after years of being apart."

**A/N: Thanks so much to users Haley, Emily and Evangeline for leaving lovely reviews! I love writing angst, but honestly, Kenna and Bash have been through enough, so I thought I'd let them have a fluffy relationship. I can tell you now that I'm planning a little bump in the road for our favourite couple, but like the Season 1 finale, it will end with lots of love and happiness for the two (well, without the plague of course). Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, guys! This is too surreal for me! By the way, I started a new series called ****_Halcyon Days_**** recently. If you could let me know what you think about it, that would be awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter xx**

"So, Kenna," Greer smiled knowingly at her, who for some reason could not stop smiling, "What have you been up to today?"

They were all sitting on blankets out on the quadrangle gardens. Mary had suggested they have a day free from her Queenly duties and reminisce the days where they could all run around French Court and have no responsibilities. The sun was shining and the sky was filled with clouds, it was the perfect weather to stay outside and do nothing.

Kenna, for her part, had not been paying attention, as she was still reliving her private picnic with Bash. It had only been three days since she had acquainted herself with him, but it feels like she's known him her whole life. _Can this be love? _Kenna asked herself. _No, it can't be_, she thought. _I'd imagined to love someone with riches and lands, as my father hoped for me, this is purely aesthetic attraction._

"I'm sorry, I dozed off. What was that?" Pull yourself together, she told herself.

"I overheard the servants saying they saw you and Bash walking back from the stables. Is that true?" Greer beamed.

As luck would have it, Bash and Francis walked out of the castle doors and made their way to the stables. They passed by the ladies and Kenna could swear she saw Francis give her a wink while subtly pointing at Sebastian. She blushed and decided it was just a trick of the light as she looked back at her friends and said, "He just took me for a ride outside the castle grounds."

Lola laughed out loud and managed to puff out, "Did you ride him or the horse?"

Kenna threw a pillow at her friend, "Lola! That's foul!"

The girls laughed and Aylee spoke up, "Well, are you going to answer the question or not?" she winked at Kenna for effect.

"On horses, if you really want to know. We went on a picnic near a river to watch the sunrise."

"Oh, Kenna, you went on a date? Greer, you were absolutely right! This is fantastic!" Mary exclaimed.

Kenna looked between her friends, "Pardon? Who said anything about a date? And how did you know, Greer?"

Greer scoffed, "Oh, please, I was on my back to my chambers when I saw you and Sebastian. He practically begged you to go see the 'breathtaking' sunrise with him." She used her fingers to quote Bash's words earlier.

"And you didn't even bother to say 'hello'?" Kenna was dumbfounded.

"Do you really think I would barge in and intrude on a beautiful moment? Please, Kenna."

Mary looked at Greer, Lola and Aylee before saying to Kenna, "I think...and hopefully the other ladies will agree with me on this...that you and Sebastian should be together."

The ladies squealed and nodded at Kenna. Greer smiled widely, "I most definitely agree with you, Mary." Turning to Kenna she said, "I do believe you and Sebastian would make a good couple."

"Thank you, Greer, but I don't think Bash and I are there yet." Kenna's tone betrayed disappointment and she sighed.

"We can help you!" Aylee jumped in excitement.

"I don't want to force anything between Bash and I, if it so happens that he holds feelings for me, then I will be happy. But I have to do it on my own."

"That's admirable, Kenna. We're proud of you. But whatever happened to when you would let us help you get the boy you wanted?" Lola asked.

Kenna looked over at the distance and smiled, "Bash...he's different. He's not like the others."

"Are you at least planning to spend time with him again?" Mary asked softly.

She looked back at her Queen and nodded, "He said if I ever wanted to go riding again, he'll accompany me."

"Let's hope he won't go back on his word." Greer smiled and laid down on the soft blankets.


	13. Chapter 13

Bash was a man who kept his words, and when Kenna asked him again the next day to go for a ride around the castle, he accompanied her. It would soon become routine for him and Kenna. Every day, before sunrise, Kenna would wake and visit him in the stables and ask if she could ride with him. She would organize a picnic basket and they would travel to various places outside the castle grounds to sit down and get to know each other more. He would tell her of his life growing up as a King's bastard, and she would slowly reveal to him stories of her horrendous upbringing in Scotland.

It was in these moments where Bash felt himself falling for the lady-in-waiting, and he willed himself from doing so, for he still held on to another – a woman named Laure, whom he had met during his young years travelling with his father in Paris.

He reminisced his days of debauchery in Paris, when Laure approached him one night during a feast held by the King. She was a courtesan-in-training, and the King had assigned her to accompany Bash for the duration of the feast. It was Bash's first encounter with a woman, and it certainly didn't disappoint. What had transpired between them on that night sparked something in Bash that he had never felt before.

After he and his father came back to French Court, he would still write to Laure and on occasion, visit her. She had come to be a part of Bash he never wanted to forget, but after promising Francis he would never go back to his old ways, he ceased all correspondence with her.

* * *

It had been three weeks and after their daily ride to their river spot, he and Kenna were roaming arm in arm around the castle grounds when a group of carriages stopped in front of the courtyard. They stood and observed as twelve young women emerged from the carriages, each smoothing their hair into place and adjusting their corsets, which were already hanging low on their chests; that could only mean one thing.

"Courtesans." Kenna spoke his thoughts.

He turned slightly to face her and nodded, "Father sure knows how to keep his guests entertained."

He was about to lead them back into the castle when a familiar face struck out from the crowd. "Laure." He breathed.

Immediately, he dropped Kenna's arm and walked over to her with a smile on his face, completely forgetting about the lady-in-waiting.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again." Bash smirked at her wide-eyed expression as he mock-bowed to her.

"Sebastian!" Laure squealed and jumped up to hug him.

Bash lifted her up in the air as he hugged her back, with his back facing Kenna, he didn't see her eyes water with tears and turn to run back inside.

"Sebastian, put me down!" She hit his back lightly and laughed as he set her down.

"How have you been, Laure? It's been a while since we last saw each other." She was still the Laure Bash could remember; with her platinum blonde hair, wide, blue eyes and her slim figure, she was and still is beautiful.

"I've been very good, actually. My ladies and I are meeting your father and the nobles," she said in the most businesslike tone. "And how about you? Who was that woman you were with just then? She was beautiful, even from afar."

Bash suddenly remembered about Kenna. He turned to see where she was, but saw an empty space where he left her. "She's one of the Queen's lady-in-waiting," he started, "we were walking around the castle, but I guess we can continue that later. Would you like me to show you around the castle?" He had missed being with her, the few years he spent with Laure in Paris was something he treasured. He had hoped she understood what he was trying to imply.

She stood up on her toes to whisper into his ear, "Actually, I'd much prefer it if you showed me around your chambers."

He grinned at her, "You read my mind."

He grabbed her hand and ran as fast as his legs could take him to his chambers, all thoughts of Kenna out of his mind.

**A/N: It seems to soon for Bash to even forget Kenna, but keep in mind he and Kenna had only known each other for three weeks, while he and Laure were involved for so long. I hope you guys liked this chapter xx**

**PS. Thank you user andalusa! I've been stressing out lately, and the only way I can relax is by writing Kennash. Hopefully I can get at least another two chapters before actual exams start next week :)**


	14. Chapter 14

They were in Bash's chambers, and Laure was lying on top of Bash and kissing him fervently, but wasn't getting any kind of response. She pressed herself even more against Bash's bare chest; she tried pulling on his hair – which she knew he liked, but to no avail. Physically, Bash was there. But he was so, so far away.

She sighed in frustration and moved to get off him when he blinked and looked at her. "Sorry."

"It's a little discouraging when one of the best courtesans in France can't even excite her previous fling."

"A fling?" Bash gaped in full attention. "Was that all that was to you?"

"How else would I see it? You were a customer that the King of France had appointed to me, could you look at it any other way?"

Her eyes widened as Bash said, "I was attracted to you, in love with you even."

She laughed loudly, hoping that what the young man in front of her was a joke, but when his eyes showed genuine hurt, she asked softly. "Oh, you weren't joking?"

"Why would I? Those summers we spend together meant so much to me."

"Bash," she started, "I don't know how to say this. But...what we had – well, what you think we had – that wasn't love. That was my job, to ensure that whoever paid for my services felt treasured. Sure, I thought you were handsome, but that was all there is between us."

"I don't understand." And neither could she.

"What don't you understand Bash?"

"I thought...No. It doesn't matter now, you've explained it pretty explicitly."

"Bash, how do you feel about me?"

"I-", he stopped momentarily, as if struggling to find anything to say, "our first night together. That's when it all started, I just couldn't bear to be away from you. I did forget for a while, but now that you're back those feelings resurfaced again, well. Not entirely, it's-I just can't explain it." He kept stammering, and Laure knew he was fighting an internal battle of his real feelings and what he thought he felt.

"I can't stress it enough, Bash. You and me, that was purely physical. I'm so sorry you had to hinder yourself from being properly involved with a lady because of me."

"Actually..."

Laure gasped and beamed, "It's that lady-in-waiting, isn't it? Lady Kenna?"

Bash smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes."

"You go, Bash! Oh, tell me you haven't bedded her yet, she seems like a lovely young woman."

He shook his head, "God forbid I do that to her! And yes, she is." He smiled fondly.

"Have you told her of your feelings for her?" She asked excitedly. She regretted being claimed as Bash's first love, even though they both know she isn't. Despite that, she hoped he would truly find someone of his own to love. And from the way he looked even at the mention of Lady Kenna's name, it won't be long until he declares his feelings for her.

"We've only been talking for three weeks, except that one night when she was drunk and she kissed me..." He looked as if he shouldn't have told her that, but Laure practically screamed in happiness.

"No way!"

Bash proceeded to tell her of his first encounter with Lady Kenna, and Laure cannot help but be annoyed with his obliviousness, about his own feelings, no doubt.

After he finished his spiel, she said, "You say you don't have feelings for Lady Kenna, but you talk of her as if you're in love with her."

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said?"

"To be honest, no. But really, I don't need to hear everything to know what you're actually trying to say."

"I'm not in love with Kenna. Dear Lord, you and Francis are one and the same. She's beautiful, she's insightful, and she's great to talk to, but I'm not in love with her."

"But Bash-" she tried to reason with him, but she knew he was remarkably stubborn.

He cut her off and said in a clipped voice, "I don't think you should keep the King and the noblemen waiting long. It was nice seeing you, Laure. Please show yourself out."

She sighed. She wanted Bash to be happy, but it seems he's so adamant that he won't let himself. She looked at him one last time before she turned to leave, "I only ask one thing of you, Bash: Don't let your head get in the way of your heart all the time. I'll see you around."

**A/N: Tsk, tsk, Bash. Ever so stubborn. Denial is just a river in Egypt, as they say ;) Thanks heaps to users TVDFan4Ever, andalusa, Mandy626 and Haley! Your reviews mean so much to me and they give me great joy! As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I struggled with this because Laure was a new concept to me, but I'd like to know what you thought of it. Reviews/suggestions/prompts are encouraged xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Kenna didn't know where she was headed when she ran away from Bash and the courtesan, Laure. But all she wanted was to stop her heart from breaking as she saw Bash lift up the beautiful girl in his arms like old lovers. She could still hear the tone in his voice as he said her name, with adoration, with love, something that she has never had the pleasure of hearing from anyone in her life. She stopped in a corridor somewhere deep in the castle where she was sure no one would find her, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. _Had those three weeks meant nothing to him at all?_ She nearly screamed. She was falling for him, and seeing him with the courtesan surely shattered her heart into a million fragments, and she knew she was in too deep with Sebastian de Poitiers. She thought he was different, but she was wrong. Much like this morning, he would get bored of her the moment someone better like his precious Laure came along. "All men are the same." She said softly with contempt, but with a hint of anguish. She collapsed on the ground in a heap of sobs and tears when a voice spoke up.

"I sure hope not, I like to think I'm a decent bloke." The voice chuckled.

Kenna looked up and nearly screamed. She hid her face behind her hands; there was no way in hell she would let a stranger see a Queen's lady-in-waiting wallow over a man. "Who are you?"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Calumn. Are you alright, Lady Kenna? Normally, a lady-in-waiting, or any female nobility for that matter, wouldn't be caught dead in the cellars."

_Drat_, she thought. She was so sure that no one would recognize her, but now that she is Her Majesty's lady-in-waiting, everyone knew her name. "Yes," she sniffed, trying to wipe away evidence of her crying, "I'm perfectly alright. Just pretend you didn't see anything, Cameron, was it?"

"Calumn," he corrected, "Lady Kenna, are you sure? Perhaps a cup of aged Scottish whiskey might do you some good."

She looked up at the servant properly and her eyes widened slightly. She realized why Greer would fall for Leith, a mere kitchen servant. Calumn was attractive, save for his status in French Court. His jet black hair just grew past his pale green eyes, and even slumped on the ground she could see flecks of gold in them.

She smiled softly, "I haven't had a good drink of Scottish whiskey since I left home."

"Then you'll be amazed at how much selection of Scottish whiskey the King keeps down in the wine cellars." He held out his hand for her to take, and she gladly accepted. However, she felt no sparks, nor did her heart stammer at the sight of him. The only thing that was on her mind as Calumn helped her up was that he was not Sebastian.

_What ever happened to not being so affected by a man you barely know, Kenna?_ She berated herself. _But I do know him_, she argued, _those mornings we spent together telling each other of our childhood...I do know Sebastian. But not enough, apparently._ She realized that once she let Sebastian into her heart, she could not keep him out. How foolish was she to let him in and break her walls down little by little only to abandon her for a courtesan! She wanted nothing more than to drink her sorrows away and hope it was all a dream.

* * *

"So what's gotten you all depressed, Lady Kenna?" Calumn asked as he handed her down a bottle of finely aged whiskey.

"Please, call me Kenna. Now that you've seen me at my worst, titles mean nothing." She sighed.

He nodded and said, "You said that all men were the same, do you mind telling me why you think that way?"

Kenna popped the cork hurriedly and took a swig of the drink. Swallowing loudly, she grimaced, "That's the truth, isn't it? You lot just show interest in a woman, toy with their feelings and string them along until someone more beautiful comes...just like Laure. God, I don't know why I let myself fall for Sebastian. I'm stupid, stupid!" She threw the bottle across the room and flinched as she heard it shatter on impact. "Sorry."

Calumn waved her off, "The King won't notice, we receive a new shipment of wine within the next week, and he rarely comes down here to inspect, anyway."

Immediately, she was reminded of her first night in French Court, which she spent crying and being consoled by Sebastian. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Have I said anything wrong, La-I mean, Kenna?" He asked with cautious eyes.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she spoke, "Will you promise not to say a thing to anyone about this?"

"Of course," he nodded and smiled softly, "you have my word, Kenna."

"I think... I may harbour feelings for Sebastian..."

Calumn gasped, "Sebastian de Poitiers? The Sebastian de Poitiers? Oh the servants were right after all!" He sighed, "Damn it, looks like I have to take Noel's workload tomorrow."

"Pardon?"

"Word has been going around the castle servants that you and Sebastian de Poitiers are newlywed and very much in love. Something about you leaving the castle early in the morning and coming back late in the afternoon. I bet one of the servants that you two were just friends, but now that you've said that, I guess I was wrong."

Kenna's eyes widened, "Newlywed?" She laughed, "I'm flattered, but no, we're not married." Her mood suddenly dropped as she said, "And in love? I don't know where Bash and I stand anymore."

"Why's that?"

Just when Kenna was about to tell him her dilemma, a loud voice bellowed through the cellars, "Calumn! Where are you? We have to unload the shipment from the carriages!"

Kenna jumped and looked at her new friend, "I'm truly sorry for keeping you from work!"

He smiled, "Please, don't apologize, Lady Kenna. It's a pleasure having a conversation with a noble and not being criticized for being a lowly servant."

"Servant or not, you're still my friend." She smiled back at him. "Let's go, I wouldn't want you to get into more trouble."

**A/N: Ah! First exam is done and over with! I have more time to update both my stories since my next exam isn't until next Wednesday. But it's been a while! Hope you liked this chapter guys, thanks for the suggestion, user Hayley! And as usual, cheers for the reviews on the previous chapter, glad the Laure concept was received well! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_Don't let your head get in the way of your heart all the time._ Laure's words were still echoing in Bash's head as he lay on his bed hours after he sent Laure out of his chambers. After a lifetime he spent in his chambers staring at nothing, he got up and donned on a shirt and trousers and made his way out.

Bash walked aimlessly around the empty halls of the castle, his mind still boggled over Laure's parting saying to him. He didn't know where he was headed, only that his feet had a mind of its own as he turned a corner into another empty hallway.

He was shaken out of his cogitation by a melodious sound of laughter echoing down the halls. Two sets of footsteps were approaching his way so he quickly snuck behind an opening of a large pillar - being the King's bastard son, he had good knowledge of nooks within the castle that he could hide in, should he be uninvited to a feast, which occurred quite a lot when he was younger – and saw a servant with, "Kenna?" he was astounded that Kenna would even associate herself with the servants of French Court. Growing up, he was used to seeing servants being snubbed by the nobility, and seeing Kenna converse with the servant kindly made him smile. However, there was a pit in his stomach as he took in what was happening. He realized Kenna wasn't directing the servant to tend to duties, but they were actually laughing and talking like old friends. He saw the way Kenna smiled at the servant, and he felt sick as he looked away. _She used to smile at me like that_, he thought. _But what about Laure?_ Another voice in his head contended, _I thought you loved her? His conscience spoke up, You idiot, didn't you hear her earlier? What transpired between you two wasn't love. Your father paid her to make you feel loved. Now you ruined what you had with Kenna because of it._

Bash shook his head to clear his thoughts, but he couldn't shake off the aftermath of what he saw with Kenna and the servant. Once the two walked off, Bash returned to his chambers and closed his eyes as he lay in his bed, hoping everything that happened today was a dream, and that tomorrow he and Kenna would go and ride to their picnic spot as usual.

* * *

The next morning, Kenna anxiously walked down familiar hallways which lead to Bash's chambers. She was debating whether or not to return to their usual arrangement of riding to their favourite picnic spot outside the castle grounds, after the arrival of the courtesans (or specifically, Laure) spoiled the mood, on Kenna's part. She was nearing closer to the doors of his chambers when the guard who normally safeguarded his chambers walked casually past her.

She turned to softly stop him with an arm, "I'm sorry, you're Sebastian de Poitiers' guard are you not?"

The guard nodded and bowed to the lady-in-waiting, "Yes, milady, I am."

"Pardon me for asking," she looked at him with confused eyes, "but why are you not guarding his doors? What if something happened to him while he's in there?"

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no idea why he wasn't guarding Bash's doors either. "I've no clue, milady. Monsieur de Poitiers said I didn't need to man his doors all day, and that I could go have a day off with my family. He's given me some gold to buy them food, he's a remarkable man, he is."

Kenna smiled briefly before swallowing a lump in her throat. She wondered why Bash would randomly send off his guard simply to spend a day with his family. "One more question, if you don't mind."

The guard shook his head, "Ask away, milady."

"Was there anyone in Sebastian's chambers besides him?" she was sure that the guard knew what she implied and she mentally prepared herself for the inevitable answer.

"As far as I know, no, milady. Unless his company was in his chambers last night and stayed until morning, then he is alone."

She knew hearing it would hurt, but she didn't know the extent of how much until he finished saying it. Just the thought of Laure staying in the same room with Bash made her feel sick, but the notion of the two sharing a bed together? It was a miracle she didn't burst into tears right then and there, but she had to pull herself together, for neither of them knew for certain if Bash was alone or not.

"Thank you for your time, and I apologize for holding up precious time, you should get going. I hope you have a lovely day." She smiled at the guard.

"And you, milady." The guard bowed again and walked off.

She breathed deeply and approached Bash's chambers close enough to hear if there was anyone else inside, but not too close for anyone to say that she was spying on him. She stood in front of his chamber doors for a few minutes, and it was torturous having to stand outside Bash's chambers in silence, when all she wanted to do was yell and scream at him for the events of yesterday.

Relieved that Bash was indeed alone in his chambers, she was about to knock on his doors when she heard something fall on the floor with a loud thud followed by a crashing noise. Kenna wondered if there was a woman in Bash's chambers and the soft groans she heard only confirmed her suspicions. She remembered when she first arrived at French Court, she overheard servants gossiping about Sebastian de Poitiers not holding back when it came to bedding women. Initially she thought it wasn't true, surely a King's son (illegitimate or not) wouldn't indulge in sleeping with streams of women! But as she saw the King parade around the throne room with a different woman every time he throws a feast, she realized, like father like son indeed.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she ran away from Bash's chambers to the cellars to find Calumn. She felt foolish once again for letting her feelings cloud her from making rational choices. She hadn't realized she bumped into Calumn in the hallway and he was shaking her to get her attention.

"Lady Kenna!"

She blinked twice and looked at him with a wry smile. She could feel the tears falling on her cheeks, she knew she looked like a mess, but that was the last thing she could care about.

"Kenna, are you alright?" Kenna saw his brows furrow with concern, and she felt more tears fall from her eyes as she weakly shook her head.

"No." her voice cracked with anguish, and she felt like a child at how much one man had affected her so much.

"I should never have gotten myself involved with Sebastian de Poitiers in the first place." She cried as Calumn ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. "I should never have accepted to become Queen Mary's lady-in-waiting." She laughed bitterly. "Honestly, I'd rather be back in Scotland getting beaten up by my father. No pain is greater than this."

"Lady Kenna!" Calumn gasped. "You don't mean that, surely."

"I know it sounds sadistic and it may be awful, but I really do. I'd rather endure my father's wrath than see Bash with someone else."

"What happened? Did you see him with another?"

She then proceeded to slowly tell him of her conversation with his guard and her throat tightened as she told him of what she heard from his chambers. Calumn could do nothing but wipe the tears from her eyes and hold her close.

* * *

Bash groaned in pain as he got up from the cold floor. He wasn't able to register what was happening until he fell to the floor in searing pain. All he remembered was dreaming of falling into a ravine which led into a pit of fire, and he was tossing about in his bed so wildly that he rolled to the floor and landed on his riding gear that was strewn across his floor. He winced as he walked to go to Nostradamus' chambers for a pain relieving potion. He hoped the bearded man wasn't in his chambers at this time, Bash didn't have the patience to listen to Nostradamus berate him about his carelessness and the cleanliness of his chambers. He was regretting sending his guard away, but he had been so distraught about not being able to support his wife as she gave birth to their daughter, that Bash felt dishonourned at the thought of keeping him confined to the mundane life of guarding a bastard's door in French Court.

The maze leading to Nostradamus' chambers only contributed to Bash's sour mood further as he clutched his side, which he was sure was bleeding internally from the rough fall. He wished for nothing more than to just lie on the soft furs which envelop Nostradamus' lounge and for the day to be over.

However, the day was long from being over as he stumbled upon Kenna and the same servant from yesterday locked into an embrace, one of the servant's hand smoothing Kenna's hair and the other holding her to him. The fact that the two hadn't noticed his presence bothered him, as they were in their own little world. Suddenly he was overcome with an intense emotion. He despised seeing Kenna with that man, hated the fact that he can offer her something he once gave her – but better. This was something Bash, for all his life, hadn't felt at all. The feeling was so foreign to him, and he didn't know what to do. He tore his eyes away from the two and stormed off, he couldn't care less about getting his medicine, now he just wanted to go away and forget what he saw.

He mustered all efforts going to the stables and mounted his horse as he rode off as fast as he could to God knows where. It was a while before approached a clearing which lead to a familiar setting, but he had no intention of going back to Kenna's and his picnic spot. He led his horse to turn around as he berated himself for thinking of Kenna again. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Every time he shut his eyes, a visual of Kenna being held by the servant burned in his mind, and he felt the pain from seeing that hurt more than when he fell on his gear just moments before. _I shouldn't have gone back to Laure_, he told himself, _I acted out of lust, when I had a perfectly good woman right next to me, whom I have poured my heart out to. What have I done? _

"You idiot!" he bit his cheek as he tugged on his horse, and she broke from a slow canter into a furious gallop, which Bash didn't expect. He let go of his horse from shock and she took off from underneath him. He tried to get off from her; however, he couldn't free himself as his left foot got stuck in the stirrup. She dragged him through rough patches of grass and small rocks, and he tried to protect his head from being knocked into sharp rocks around the area. This proved to be for naught as his horse broke out into an even faster speed and he collided chest first into a boulder. As he fell, all Bash could make out were trees and his world was rapidly dissolving into pitch black. The last thing he saw was a beautiful brunette descending from a carriage and twirling around and laughing.

"Kenna." He breathed and dropped his head to the ground.

**A/N: I finally updated! I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, it's almost been a month since my last update for this story! That's atrocious! I hope this chapter filled your expectations, I've got an outline for the coming chapters, so you won't have to wait so long! It's semester break here in Australia, so I have plenty of time to write! Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and hope you enjoy this! xx**


End file.
